This invention relates to a glider toy assembly which is hand held and simply launched by use of a slingshot-like catapult.
Various glider toys exist, some being launched by hand simply by throwing them while others are launched using a slingshot-like catapult. Most of the known glider toys are composed of wings fixed in their flight orientations with respect to their fusilages. Such assemblies are limited in the heights to which they may be launched and the flight patterns they may take.
My invention overcomes the limitations of the known glider toys by providing one which has wings that are pivotable with respect to the fusilage, allowing a higher launch height than heretofore attainable. Also, my invention provides wings which have selectively adjustable dihedral angles allowing different looping flight patterns.